


Stream of Emerald

by Raineya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineya/pseuds/Raineya
Summary: Sakura being thrilled to finally join Sasuke on his travels. However, little do they realise what lies ahead of them. SasuSaku. Blank Period. Travelling!SS.
Relationships: SasuSaku
Kudos: 31





	1. The Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. I’m finally back to writing after taking a long hiatus from the fandom. This is the final prompt which my friend, BeatOneHeart(on ffnet), gave me a while ago & I’ve been having facing some writer’s block.

**Prompt: Hiking**

* * *

She warmly regarded him from the corner of her eye, as they walked next to one another through the woods at the border of the Fire Country in one breezy afternoon. It had only been a few days since Sasuke asked her to accompany him in his travels throughout the Shinobi Nations. The pink-haired medic could not help, but feel delighted at finally being by his side without giving any second thoughts when she accepted his request.

He came to a halt within a thicket of trees and said “We’ll settle here for the night”.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and nodded, as she settled down to rummage through her belongings within her backpack. While searching through her rucksack, her eyes fell upon a small black box and sudden memories were recalled.

She anticipated for months of what could possibly be the suitable gift in Sasuke’s absences from Konoha, now that she had the opportunity to bestow him her present ever since he asked her to travel with him around the world. However, finding the right moment to hand him over his gift was more of a challenge towards the pink-haired medic. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she took out the utensils and certain ingredients, and began to put herself to work before sunset.

“Sasuke-kun, bring two fish, alright?” she gently enquired her teammate.

The dark-haired man turned around to meet his teammate’s gaze, before responding “Ah.”

“And when you’re done, make some fire, please.” Sakura instructed softly.

“I will.” Came his response before he made his way to the shimmering riverbank to perform his task. He made a point to himself to teach the rosette his clan’s basic fire technique sometime in the future, so that she can rely on herself when she needed fire.

* * *

As she lied down on the ground after the fire has been extinguished, her gaze shifted to where her dark-haired teammate was slumbering a few feet away from her. Sakura’s thoughts drifted to one particular memory, which took its place several weeks before Sasuke had returned to the village.

* * *

_Ino and Sakura were walking through an alley as they made their way to the gift shop. Ino, as usual, was going on about her date life with Sai._

_“Can you imagine that Sai recently drew a portrait of me?” the pale blonde sighed contentedly, intertwining both her fingers together._

_“Not just a portrait of me but also a portrait of my parents!” she raised her hands to her warmed cheeks._

_“Wow, you’re lucky to date such a guy.” Sakura replied cheerfully._

_Ino beamed at her friend, and responded sincerely “I know! My mum cried when she saw it.” Her voice wobbled slightly as tears gathered in the rim of her baby-blue eyes. Sai’s thoughtful gesture at illustrating a portrait of her family had moved her, because it included a drawing of her late father._

_‘She still misses her dad.’ The pink-haired medic thought sympathetically to herself, as she placed a comforting palm on her best friend’s back._

_The head of the Intelligence Division, Yamanaka Inoichi, was amongst those whom met their fate during the Fourth Shinobi World War while served the Allied Shinobi Nations valiantly. He, along with his colleague from Konoha, Nara Shikaku and Ao from the Kirigakure. The Juubi, on the commands of Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito, launched a nuclear attack towards the headquarters._

_“He’s truly serious about you, Ino.”_

_Upon uttering those words, her mind drifted towards someone who was still on a redemption journey. How long had it been since she had heard his promise before he set foot out of Konohagakure? Sakura recalled that important incidents had taken place after Sasuke has left the village, such as she, along with Ino, strenuously worked on a project to open Children Therapy Clinics within hospitals in Konoha and Sunagakure. Other than that, Naruto and Hinata’s marriage had taken place after Sakura had played her part being their matchmaker._

_The pale blonde simply simply nodded and wiped at her tears, refusing them to pour down her cheeks in public. They both walked in silence until they reached a shop, where Sakura opened the door for her friend to step into the building, followed by her._

_The pair took a few steps before a counter, as the shopkeeper enquired, with a smile on his round, moustached face “Morning, ladies. How may I help you?”._

_Through answering the shopkeeper’s question, Sakura requested if there were any wallets sold in the market, which to her relief that there were. Between listening to Ino’s advices and relying on her own taste to choose from a selection of few male wallets from a variety of brands and collections, comparisons had to be made in terms of pricing, sizes and types of leather, until the pink-haired kunoichi made up her mind to purchase a black bifold cow leather wallet - included card holding pockets, a coin purse and a banknote compartment - out of three watches, where she and her friend had debated which one to choose earlier. The shopkeeper took his time to wrap a piece of paper around the black wallet, and packed it into a small black box._

_“Is it a gift for someone?” he asked calmly, eyeing the rosette as he knew she was his consumer._

_“Yeah.”, answered Sakura, and the man wrapped the box in deep cobalt wrapper, and kept it into a small cream paper bag. The bag was handed over to pinkette, following by the transaction being made._

_Both of the young women sincerely expressed their gratitude towards the shopkeeper, and left the building. The pair made their way to their favourite tea and dango shop._

* * *

Sakura finally severed the memory, but not without promising herself that she would hand her gift over to Sasuke without any excuses nor hesitations. With a small smile appearing on her plump lips, she had finally succumbed only to slumber. 

* * *

The fire has long been extinguished after they were done with their meal of the night and both were drifting away at a mere distance from the burnt logs. The trampling on tree branches was sensed, and Sasuke was quick enough to sprang upto his feet as he heard a kunai whistled to the spot of the burnt ashes between him and his teammate. An explosion was set off. He immediately jumped at a mere distance away from the fireplace, being high on alert.

A few more shurikens were thrown in each of Sasuke and Sakura’s directions. The dark-haired man unsheathed his katana and parried them effortlessly whereas the medic sidestepped them with such swiftness.

His dark eyes scanned where the kunoichi slumbered behind the fireplace and was relieved to find that she was up too, but safely landed a few metres away from the burnt logs. Through a thick haze of smoke, three figures emerged - a tall masculine man stood in the middle between two curvy women.

“I’ve longed to see you, Sasuke Uchiha.” Spoke a deep male voice.


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Long time no see, peeps! I’m very grateful to my friend, BeatOneHeart(available on FFN only), for beta-ing this chapter for me. Happy reading, everyone!

As the heavy smoke was billowing between Sasuke and his pink-haired teammate, the tall figure approached them with steady footsteps as his anticipation grew upon the sight of the young man whom he wanted to meet.

“Who are you? And what do you want?!” Demanded Sakura, her eyebrows furrowed at the rogue ninja before her along with the two kunoichi.

“Our apologies for disturbing your rest, but allow me to introduce ourselves,” the violet-haired man announced as he grinned menacingly at the pinkette and slipped his gaze towards the Uchiha, and added “I am Tetsuru. We’re of the Hagetaka organisation and it would be our greatest honour if you were to join us, Uchiha Sasuke.” He fell silent. Tetsuru looked at Sakura, who felt uncomfortable under his gaze. And he added vehemently “By proving yourself worthy to us, you need to kill that Konoha’s kunoichi.”

Upon hearing that, the medic lowered her pink-haired head while her stare was fixed at the party with such conviction. They clearly intended to use her teammate as means to their ends.

Sasuke raised a brow at the rogue’s bold statement and challenged “And if I were to say no?”

“Hmph. Then we’ll have to force you to join us the hard way.” Expressed the man darkly, followed by him commanding his female companions “Yui and Nae, You two know what to do.”

Upon hearing that, the kunoichi disappeared into the woods. From within the bushes, a few kunais were hurtled at Sakura, whose first instinct was to swiftly elude them before further explosions were set off.

‘ _They meant to separate us, huh._ ’ Sasuke thought to himself as he glanced at his teammate being forced into evading the attacks while the distance between them was increasing farther until her figure had disappeared into the thicket along with the kunoichi.

An unfamiliar chakra signature was sensed being charged at him, and he was swift enough to dodge the round metallic substance before it made contact with the side of his face. However, the metallic ball did not stop there, but it proceeded to pursue its target.

The dark-haired man activated the Sharingan in his right eye to decipher Tetsuru’s movements while the mercurial ball was coming towards the opposite of his direction. It was not until his internal instincts indicated to him that such a force was being flung at the back of his head - Tetsuru’s mercurial ball - he registered. His katana was unsheathed and he struck metallic substance. That was when the bomb was set off.

“An explosion and mercury releases.” He muttered to himself, witnessing the attacks in front of him being detonated under the protection of his ultimate chakra defence.

Under a plumes of smoke from a mere distance, the rogue ninja could make out the blue-purple chakra in a form of a ribcage engulfed his opponent’s profile.

‘Oh, a Susano’o.’ He observed. “Maybe I should entertain you more, Uchiha.”

That was when Sasuke’s chakra form dissipated, and he charged suddenly at Tetsuru, whom was quick enough to spit a few more times into the palms of his hands and rubbed them together to form metallic balls. He immediately hurtled the mercurial balls at his dark-haired opponent. The Uchiha reacted by leaping through the woods - his intention was to create wider space by allowing the substances to collide into the trees.

After a few explosions went off as the balls hit the trees, Sasuke took this opportunity to glide himself through the thick smoke with a Chidori being enlightened on his blade. The rogue blew the mercury release through his lips onto his right hand to forge a blade just before his new weapon was clashed by his opponent’s lightning-infused katana.

“Not bad, but I got more up my sleeves,” grinned Tetsuru wickedly before he gathered more chakra release in his mouth.

In a blur of a moment, he spat a bigger mercurial ball at the Uchiha’s face, whom suddenly ducked his head, and an explosive was set off behind him. The dark-haired youth leapt into the air, and landed behind the rogue. He delivered a kick onto his back. Tetsuru stumbled forward, but not before he swirled around to strike his chakra-infused weapon towards Sasuke, who raised his katana to meet his and kneed into his opponent’s guts.

“Ugh.” The rogue groaned to himself, and he delivered a jab at his foe’s head. The Konoha shinobi backhanded his fist away, which he attempted a back kick into Tetsuru’s front torso. However, the rogue was quick enough to defend himself with metallic substance being expanded from his weapon.

“Boom.” Said the violet-haired man, a sly smirk appeared on his face.

And this time, a bigger explosion had taken its place, where it covered a larger perimeter than before. Sasuke had very little time to react, as he immediately exchanged his body with a burnt stump within his peripheral vision through the use of Amenotejikara.

After the plumes of smoke had been cleared off, a surprised expression was displayed on the rogue nin’s facial features. “Ah, the Rinnegan. Such a tremendous asset it shall be for us.”

_Us?_ “And who of this ‘Us’ you’re referring to?” He questioned, his brows furrowed slightly. No doubt it was some secret organisation, which belonged to a bunch of rogues.

“Oh, now you’re interested in us? Well, I won’t tell you unless you yield, Uchiha.” Tetsuru announced, shrugging his broad shoulders.

Sasuke had already made up his mind to look into the rogue ninja’s subconscious mind once his opponent’s chakra was almost depleted. He wanted to know the exact information regarding ‘us’, where the man before him was referring to. The violet-haired man would not be allowed to get away so easily.

And that was when the Uchiha decided to engage in more taijutsu with the rogue nin until his opponent was cornered along with his chakra getting more and more depleted. Chidori, small ribcage of Susano’o and the great fireball technique were being used against Tetsuru while he, on the other hand, flung more mercurial substances at his target, except that they were larger in various sizes.

Upon being locked in battle with his fiend, he also made sure to avoid the explosive attacks. His eyes drifted towards the direction of his pink-haired teammate who was still engaged in her own battle against those two rogue kunoichi. Sasuke trusted that Sakura would be able to make it out of the fight.

* * *

The pink-haired kunoichi did not know how much time had went on since she was forced to be dragged away from her teammate through fighting alternatively with her own foes. It was all due to the explosions being set off by the females’ leader earlier.

Before her stood two youths on a branch of two different trees. One had bright copper hair, tumbled down her shoulders while the other had long platinum blond hair, pulled into a high ponytail.

Each of these rogue kunoichi were fighting her at different directions around Sakura herself. Konoha’s medic pulled out a kunai from the strap on her right thigh, and started to parry against the attacks from the two ladies. Steel clashed with the crystal release chakra.

“What are your organisation’s true intentions for Sasuke-kun?!” Sakura protested, keeping her guard up before the platinum-haired woman launched another attack at her. Kekkei genkai - the medic realised - as she made an effort to elude the crystal bombardment by swiftly flipping somersaulting to a farther distance from them. Something red was caught by the rosette’s right eye, where she noticed an embodied crimson chakra being charged from above towards her. The kunai was flung to the lava, and it sizzled with a hiss to a molted metal.

“Heh, nothing can rival my utmost defence!” Chimed in the red woman.

“Nae,” the silver kunoichi called out to her partner. “From that hair colour of hers, isn’t she Haruno Sakura, that Slug Princess’s apprentice?” 

With an instinct, the pink medic leapt into the air, focusing chakra within her right fist and smashed hard into the smothering lava-natured chakra that engulfed the red-haired kunoichi overlooking her. Small amounts of molten lava splotched around her, leaving holes on her white cape and burnt marks on her right arm. As she landed onto another tree branch, the pink-haired woman took no time to unclasp her tattered cape and to remove her burnt right glove. Due to her sensing more crystallised attacks coming behind her, she evaded the crystals before she got hit with them - same with the lava embodied rogue charging herself towards her.

‘I need to take down Yui first,’ she thought as she eyed the long-ranged platinum rogue on the tree branch at a distance. And that was when Nae appeared before her, throwing straight punches at the pinkette, aiming for the head and the torso while the attacks were dripped with molten lava. Sakura had done her best to dodge them, and the opportunity was granted to her as she delivered a roundhouse kick towards the red-haired rogue’s head.

“Aaagghhh!” Nae shrieked, as she stumbled down to the ground.

‘ _Serves her right._ ’ The pink medic thought to herself in which she eyed the fallen kunoichi, and raised her gaze to where Yui was - but she could not be found!

She did not get time to process her own thoughts, as she felt something sharp impaled through her torso from behind. Sakura gasped when she raised a hand to her deep wound and it was warm - blood - she realised. It was dripping severely onto the branch she was standing. A thick crystallised cord coursed into her waist, connecting its end onto the farthest tree. The strengthened cord was connected from the silver kunoichi’s hair.

In that instance, Sakura dropped faced down on the dirt as though a puppet being severed from its strings.

“Looks like you kept your guard down, wench,” the platinum-haired female revealed herself from the woods. “Hmph, how boring she is.” She drawled in which she rolled her eyes.

“So much to be expected from Tsunade sama’s ‘apprentice’.” Mocked the red woman, looking down at the sprawled figure on the ground.

“Nae,” Yui called “make sure you finish her off.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just go to Tetsuru and I’ll catch up with you after I’m done with this one. I’ll make it quick.” Nae reminded.

She turned to the direction of where her violet-haired’s chakra signature was being currently located, and continued “I’d love to see how that Sasuke fights - Waa?!”

The silver rogue felt a powerful force by being yanked forward through her hair. She looked down to see that Sakura had indeed activated her byakagou and latched onto the thick cord with both of her hands. Yui was being dragged with such tremendous speed towards her teammate. She had no time to process of what happened next. She collided forcefully into Nae whom had her lava armour on. Both of the rogue kunoichi shrieked in agony. Her partner’s kekkei genkai burnt a side of figure, and both of them were flung onto the other side of the forest, splintering every tree that came their way into smithereens until both of them were knocked down onto the farthest distance from the pinkette.

Both of the rogues had slightly regained their bearings - not till they witnessed someone descending towards them, bracing her own attack.

“You shouldn’t have underestimated Tsunade sama’s teachings! SHANNAROU!”

And that was when Sakura connected her bare fist to Nae and Yui, as the ground ruptured around themselves.

Standing on top of them, the rosette grabbed the fabric of their outfits and pulled them forward. “I’m asking you one more time. What does your association intend to do with Sasuke-kun?! You better answer me!” She shook them.

Just as one of them was about to answer reluctantly, both of their bodies started going on some kind of a trance, and they were going blue. Their own eyes rolled back and a foam had cemented in their mouths. Sakura has wondered if there was some kind of a seal on their throats. Then, it made her question whether they had been given a choice or not into joining this Hagetaka. This made her recall the late Danzo, who was the one of Konoha’s Elders. He had taken such measures to protect the peace of Konoha, especially when it came to placing a paralysing seal on each of the ROOT members’ tongues to ensure that no confidential information would fall into the wrong hands. How ironic was that the similarity of Hagetaka and ROOT when it came to handling their confidential information through placing death or paralysing seals on their members’ tongues.

After the heads had lolled back to the grounds, Sakura gazed at the lifeless bodies with their blank expressions. She put a hand on top of their eyes, gently closing them after one another. Sakura crouched down and briefly examined each of their tongues meticulously. After she had done her work, she ran to where her teammate was.

‘ _I need to go back to Sasuke-kun. I better be there before he takes care of Tetsuru,_ ’ she thought to herself, as she made her way through the trees in which she added her final thought ‘ _I need to warn him regarding the death seal on their tongues._ ’

* * *

Sasuke did not know how much time had passed due to exchanging continuous punches and kicks with his violet-haired opponent.

It wasn’t until Tetsuru’s patience had been worn thin, which he felt he was left with no choice but to spit into his palms, and rub them together to form a larger, irregular shaped metallic substance. He tossed it into the air, and at this moment, it pursued the Uchiha. A crimson six-pointed star along with the straight tomoe appeared in his right eye, as the obsidian chakra appeared at the tip of his katana.

‘ _Enton: Kagutsuchi!_ ’ He swiped his blade towards the metallic substances, where he willed the black flames to catch onto them - just a split second before he was about to get hit by them.

“Looks like you won’t stand down, huh?” And that was when he blew a change in chakra onto his right hand, moulding a weapon. Within an instant, Tetsuru dashed towards the Uchiha, raising his sword in which a katana connected with it. Steel against steel, clanging against one another, where both the figures danced with each other.

Sasuke found an opportune moment to throw a front kick to the rogue’s chest, as it led to himself being stumbled backwards. Not only that, he leapt back into the air, releasing his clan’s renowned jutsu: the great fireball. The ball of flames took full on Tetsuru’s full form, as he fell onto the ground and screamed in agony.

The Uchiha approached the fallen figure cautiously before it liquefied to mercury and was absorbed by the soil.

“… A substitution jutsu.” He muttered to himself; then, a familiar chakra signature was sensed, which perked the Uchiha to raise his head, as a dark shadow loomed over him.

A fair amount of metallic substance left his mouth, forming a humongous human-like marionette, while Tetsuru swiftly hopped onto the top of its head.

“You think you got me, Uchiha? Behold. With this, I’ll finally be able to beat you.” He spread out his arms wide.

‘ _Susano’o,_ ’ with that, the dark-haired shinobi wasted no time in focusing through his right eye to forge a complete blue-purple chakra clad humanoid with wings.

The rogue summoned more metallic chakra to his gigantic marionette, hardening its knuckles, forearms, shins and feet

“Lets see if your infamous Susano’o will be able to hold up against THIS!” The marionette delivered a jab and a low roundhouse kick to the large blue-purple defensive chakra, whom defended itself at Sasuke’s will. The effect of Tetsuru’s attacks caused the Susano’o’s chakra to chink, but the dark-haired shinobi immediately added more chakra to mend the damage being made to his ultimate defense.

The Susano’o spread its wings and kicked itself into the air, avoiding another roundhouse kick towards its midsection. Like a gust of wind, the armour clad chakra accelerated to its target, and assaulted with the hand held katana. Tetsuru willed his marionette to raise its right forearm in order to defend itself.

And together, the Susano’o and the marionette danced, sending their own attacks to one another. Each of the assault caused hardened metal and the special chakra to chink and fracture, as opposed to how much chakra was being pumped by one and the other.

It wasn’t until Sasuke was sure that most of the marionette’s solidified armour was cracked almost everywhere, that made his final movement by impaling his Susano’o’s blade into the other’s chest, while its other hand clamped around the marionette’s throat. As though the hawk glided through the air, the dark-haired man used this opportunity to jump out of his Susano’o; even though, it dissipated behind him. He dashed towards his opponent and slashed at him with a Kagutsuchi in the shape of a lance. The metal that protectively crystallized the rogue was smashed away in shards. For a moment, Sasuke vanished before him.

“Huh? Where did he-“

Tetsuru did not get time to finish his sentence, where the Uchiha hit his jaw with the hilt of his katana with a force of a blow when he directly appeared in front of him. It stumbled the violet ninja off his position, but not without using the few of his chakra at the last moment to spit an immobilizing substance at Sasuke’s chest.

“Hah!” Tetsuru rejoiced at the sight of his incapacitated target.

The marionette crumbled to dust around them as they both fell to ground with a thud, but the rogue pulled himself up to his feet, and made his way to his defeated target with heavy steps, panting vigorously.

The dark-haired shinobi still laid flat on the soil, doing whatever he could to stand up, but to no avail, he kept descending to the ground with grunts due to his deadened state.

“You think you could roam freely in this world, Uchiha? See, I told you that you’d be joining our organisation. All’s left is our boss to fix you up, and you’ll be good use to us.”

Raising his left hand with the metallic substance being held in it, ready to be thrown towards the man before him.

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Uchiha Sasuke. Farewe-“

“So, this is what Hagetake wanted?” Interrupted a familiar voice.

Being shocked as to where the voice came from, he did not get time to process his thoughts as he felt a kiss of cool steel against the soft flesh of his jugular vein.

“A genjutsu?!” Tetsuru exclaimed, turning his pupils to his right was where Sasuke stood with his right eye blazing crimson, holding his katana to his throat. The rogue’s chakra was almost depleted to do almost anything at this point.

Within that moment, footsteps being jogged were heard, as well as the familiar chakra signature being sensed. The Uchiha did not need to turn his head in which Sakura stopped within his peripheral vision.

Seeing the pink-haired kunoichi standing side by side with her teammate, Tetsuru thought to himself ‘ _So this woman beat Nae and Yui before the seal took them. No wonder she lives upto that Godaime._ ’

“Sasuke-kun,” she acknowledged, where she caught upto her teammate “Use your sharingan before the death seal on his tongue activates,” said Sakura.

“Oh, boss doesn’t trust them as much as he trusts me. He likely wouldn’t be trusting you too, Uchiha Sasuke.”

To that, Sasuke said nothing, as he focused his right crimson eye into Tetsuru’s being visible to him. When he looked into his opponent’s memories through the glance of his sharingan, he felt that something regarding the chakra signature within him was not right.

Suddenly, the violet-haired severed his own mind from being read and raised his two hands so that the mercurial substances latch onto the two Konoha shinobi next to him.

“Don’t ever underestimate me, you two! The main difference is that I have my own will to choose for myself! For the sake of Hagetaka, I’ll gladly sacrifice myself in order to be the means for our true end!” The rogue seethed at them, his both eyes were bloodshot in which he pumped the immobilising chakra into his metallic substances.

Without wasting anymore time, the Uchiha looked into the different colour of chakra being seeped into the metal, and he immediately realised what it was.

‘ _This is…!_ ’ He thought when he swiftly slashed with Chidori current into the substance with a heavy blow, which he freed himself.

Sakura too was doing whatever she could to liberate herself from the clutches until Sasuke’s blade charged with electricity was swiped down against the hardened metal, freeing her from the straps of her bag as well, which the rogue’s chakra seized onto it.

After swiftly sheathing his own katana, Sasuke’s lone arm quickly grabbed Sakura’s waist, and pulled her to him. In a split of a second, his gaze fell onto the boulder to the farthest of them within his peripheral vision.

‘ _Amenotejikara!_ ’

And that was when Tetsuru blew himself up, and everything around him, covering a large perimeter of the forest. After the large explosive went off and the flames quietened to embers as well as the plumes of smoke released into the air, a ribcage of a blue-purple chakra still remained intact on the ground.

The small Susano’o was extinguished as the Uchiha sat himself up after he released his pink-haired teammate. Sakura sat herself up too to regain her surroundings.

Her gaze fell upon where the rogue exploded himself. Absolutely nothing remained behind as they turned to dust. Including her backpack, and her gift to Sasuke as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually thought I was gonna pair SS up to fight against Tetsuru in this chapter, but I felt that it was too soon. I promise that there’ll be an SS fight in the future. ^_^’
> 
> Anyway, I know it’s very early, but Merry Christmas & Happy New Year, everyone! c:
> 
> With love,  
> Raineya

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not much for the 1st chapter, but I promise you, the next chapter will be action-based. Since SS Twit Fest is coming up, I’ll have to keep this fic on pause for a while. Stay safe, everyone. Till next time!
> 
> With love,  
> Raineya
> 
> P.S: I edited a small part in the 1st chapter by making Sakura buy a wallet instead of watch for Sasuke as a gift since I felt that it's more convenient for a travelling ninja. Anyway, I hope I haven't caused any confusion in my story before working on the next chapter. :D


End file.
